


right where you left me

by toaquiprashippar



Series: bridgerton as evermore/folklore. [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lady Danbury and Violet Bridgerton play matchmaking <3, clueless colin, falling in love or already there and realizing?, jealous Colin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: "I stayed thereDust collected on my pinned-up hairThey expected me to find somewhereSome perspective, but I sat and staredRight where you left me,"until she didn't anymore.Taylor Swift, right where you left me, or what it took for Colin Bridgerton to realize Penelope Featherington was precious and the love of his life.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Violet Bridgerton & Lady Danbury, Violet Bridgerton & Penelope Featherington
Series: bridgerton as evermore/folklore. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116278
Comments: 45
Kudos: 309





	1. Still sitting in a corner I haunt

**Author's Note:**

> this was only possible because of my beautiful beta msmiholiveira and my darling girl leili bridgerton so thank you ladies, I'm nothing withoiut you.  
> I hope you guys love these two as much as I do and enjoy this. Let me know your thoughts! <3

Penelope couldn’t help but think of Colin. Would she ever be able to let him go of her thoughts, he crossed her mind at every ball, where he used to take her dancing; at every time she visited Eloise, where he would be stuffing his face with sandwiches and whatever there was to eat. She giggled a little. Everywhere. But no, he wasn’t at the ball or at Bridgerton house, he was somewhere else, maybe Spain, she remembered Eloise mentioning something about it.

He could be meeting someone, being enchanted by her smile, enchanted by her wits, never thinking of little orange Penelope. She had accepted long ago that her dreams would never be more than that, dreams, but it never ceased the warmth in her chest as his beautiful green eyes crossed her mind.

So as he come and goes, she stays there, dust collecting on the corner she haunted in the ballrooms, she knew what the Ton said: "what a sad sight.", but other than a dance or two with the other Bridgerton brothers, there was no arms she wished to hold her. 

Lady Whistledown would sometimes comment on her overripe citrus fruit gowns, and years went by as would he would come and go, across the seas in adventures for new lands and every time he would come home more handsome, tanner, taller, stronger, giving Penelope all sorts of dreams a lady probably shouldn’t have.

* * *

He knew where to find her, she would always stay at the corner of the ball, watching people dance, in her happily not yellow but rather pink dress, that called attention for her soft peach skin.

“Pen.” He would greet her.

“Colin.” I didn’t know you were back. She flushed prettily. Prettily? He thought. Had he ever thought of her that way?

“You know what they say, traveling is good but coming home is even better.” His unwavering charming-self answered.

“Oh, I can only imagine. Maybe one day I get to travel as well.” The thought surprised him, Penelope sharing his trips, as he showed her foods, foreign traditions and beautiful sites. 

"The dance seems to call for us, would you give me the honour?” He asked for her hand and she smiled granting it. They danced three dances, two more than he intended but with such a happy and willing partner, it was hard not to enjoy oneself and dance the night away.

He did not notice Lady Violet Bridgerton’s eyes on the couple, knowing how blind her son was and how Penelope shined brighter on the dance floor than at the corner she usually found herself. From there on, she decided she had a mission; and Lady Violet always got her way.

What she only later had realized is that Lady Danbury had also found herself in a mission, and those two together were a force of nature.

* * *

So Colin went away once again, to another adventure, another trip taking him away from Penelope for months and months without end. And Lady Danbury had taken Penelope and made her special little project. Lady Bridgerton as well, but she seemed quite critical to each and every man Lady Danbury chose for her neighbour(daughter's best friend).

“He has problems with game, Anthony would not let him anywhere near Eloise.” Violet said.

“This one lives at brothels more than at home, we wouldn’t want Penelope to marry such kind.” Violet shook her head after the fifth indication from Lady D. 

“Penelope deserves better.” Lady Danbury agreed, quite knowing Lady Bridgerton expected that no man other than her child would suffice.

As time passes by to one excuse after the other, that's when Colin finally arrived from his latest travel.

“Colin, perhaps you would like to dance to Miss Featherington. She’s at the corner looking quite beautiful.”

Penelope was now taller, her posture elegant and her beautiful copper hair looking rather lovely under the lights reflecting around the room.

Colin nodded, but as he made his way to his dear friend, he noticed a tall, handsome man approaching her, taking her small soft hand in his, kissing it slowly. Something didn’t sit well with him, and Colin could feel a punch on his stomach without even knowing why.

Before he could reach her, Penelope went out dancing with the gentlemen.

“That’s Sir Eowan, a baronete.” Lady Danbury said with a laugh. “You took too long, little Bridgerton.” She said, knocking her cane.

“You wound me, Lady Danbury.” Colin touched his heart exaggerating.

“Well, you wound the Lady, let us call it even.” Lady Danbury let out a loud laugh.

“Penelope doesn’t…” Colin almost whispered.

“Don’t be so obtuse, my lord. You offend me.” She rolled her eyes, Violet approached them.

“Maybe I can ask her for her next dance.” He said decided.

“What are you waiting for? You’re not asking me.” Lady Danbury was not far from knocking him with her cane. Violet sat, quietly observing her child.

He smiled, he liked Lady Danbury; she seemed to like Penelope quite a lot and he had decided that anyone that liked Pen had a great taste.


	2. Dust collected on my pinned-up hair, they expected me to find somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin isn’t the only one looking for a dance with Miss Featherington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so glad you’re enjoying it and you love oblivious+jealous colin just as much as I do <3  
> We have one more chapter, stay tuned and thank you so much for reading and for my AMAZING beta msmiholiveira for all her help and support 💗  
> plus let’s thank @viscounthony for this amazing edit 💗

Penelope was actually enjoying herself. Sir Eowan was funny, and a well-enough dancer. He would tell her stories from Eton and his castle at Scotland. His klutz of a sister and his two little brothers.

She couldn’t help herself from doing the one thing she’d promised she wouldn’t do: compare him to Colin. He seemed to be as good with his brothers and sister, but he seemed reproachful of his sister’s free actions such as riding without the proper saddle. He had travelled the world, but most of his recounts were about the beauty of its people instead of the place. Colin would tell her of how the waves touched his skin and how the warmth hugged his figure in a way no Englishman was used to while Sir Eowan would complain of the heat and the food, even if complimenting the beauty of Greeks and Spanish.

“Excuse me, Pen. Would you grant me a dance?” She heard Colin’s voice and her truest smile came out.

“It was a pleasure, Sir Eowan.” She said gently, in a way she hoped the man was not offended. He did not seem offended, but rather challenged.

“Thank you.” She whispered to Colin.

“Why, I thought the baronete was serving you his best stories.” Colin mocked and she felt half her lip come up in a croaked smile.

“Imagine his worst!” She bit her lip in mischief, he smiled and brought her closer, with the distance propriety dictated.

“Pen, you are a treasure amongst us mortals.” He said and she flushed deeply.

“My lord, if you continue to say such things, a girl might believe you.” She smiled lightly.

“She ought to.” He almost whispered.

“Colin.” It sounded almost as a small reproach.

“I missed you.” He said softly.

“So have I, I hope you’ve had a great time this time. What was it? Greece? Prussia?” Pen tried to brush it off her feelings and cheer up but it was hard to handle the warmth in her chest.

“Prussia. Cold, freezing cold. I could hardly feel my toes most of the time, but the sausages were the best. Not to mention the soup or some of the cakes I’ve had. Pure velvet melting on my tongue, Pen.” He said excited. He would always jump in happiness speaking of good food, it always delighted her.

“I wonder how ever we managed to bring you back, I should think sweets and spices would be enough to steal you from us for life.”

“The prodigal son always comes home.” He shrugged.

“Did you miss it? England?” She asked, but the real question was “did you miss me?”, if he was a betting man, he’d lose. God, how clueless could a man be?

“Yes, more than I would have thought. This has to have been my longest trip.” He said.

“Was I missed?” She had the guts to ask.

“If I say yes, you shall think too much of yourself. If I say no, too little. How can I ever answer this?” Colin joked.

“Truthfully, I should hope.” She didn’t, she smiled but her question was truthful.

“You were missed.” He kissed her hand amidst the dance.

He held her against his body, the smell emanating from her intoxicating his senses. This was Penelope, little Pen, Eloise’s best friend, how was it that now her smell made him want to take her in his arms and never let go? Take her breasts on his hands, her ear on his tongue, her body on his?

“Would you walk with me?” He said as the music stopped.

“Of course.” She said with a calm smile, she always seemed happy and calm, her good spirits were contagious.

She gave him her arm and he couldn’t help but notice the height difference, there was something erotic about this he hoped to ignore. He shouldn’t be having erotic thoughts about Penelope, or should he?

* * *

They walked to her corner, the place where she used to watch others dance.

“Pen, why are you always here?”

“I enjoy watching the dances, all that happens during the evening.”

“You should be dancing; you dance very well.”

“You don’t have to compliment me; you know? It was kind enough of you to dance with me.”

“I’m not fulfilling a duty, Penelope. I meant it.”

“Oh.” “Thank you, then.”

“You don’t see yourself clearly.”

“What does that means?”

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you.” He kissed her cheek and bowed slightly, walking out to the night. He needed a sandwich.

* * *

“Now but you cannot tell me that dress attracts suitors, Pen.” Later, Colin commented Cressida’s dress, embroidered with so many flowers the lady looked like a garden, in the worst way possible.

“It depends, my Lord.” She bit her lip.

“Whatever do you mean.” He couldn’t help staring at her kissable lips. When had he started noticing how sensual her lips were?

"If you are a man or a bee"- Penelope added sassily and laughing a bit louder than politeness allowed.

“Oh, snarky.” She flushed and smiled as well. Admiring his laughter.

“Far from me.” She almost bowed in jest.

“You make all these parties of the Ton tolerable, Penelope. Lady Whistledown has nothing on you.” He said and she almost giggled in irony.

“Maybe I could teach her a thing or two.” Pen added.

“Maybe you should.” Colin did too.

“I’ll save my words for myself.” Penelope almost whispered.

“And for me, I beg you, you are a marvellous, Penelope Featherington.” He laughed and she flushed deeply. Had he any idea of the feelings he woke on her entire body?

“Now you’re just flattering me, whatever it is that you want?” She asked playful.

“You wound me once again.” He smiled his Colin smiled she loved so much.

“May I take you home?” He offered her his arm and her eyes glowed.

She didn’t say a thing; Penelope was too nervous to say something. For one so good with words, she seemed out of it. They’ve always danced at balls, talked and gossip but he had never taken her home. It was something a man courting a lady would do.

No, she wouldn't have false hopes and silly dreams, in the next ball, everything would go back to normal, and she would be back to her corner. But for tonight, she would follow wherever he took her, because this was the man she loved, and if she had to love him in secret, she would take every second she could beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love, guys! it keeps me writing, more polin (and kathony and whatever else you guys requests to come 💕)


	3. But if you ever think you got it wrong, I'm right where you left me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin calls on Penelope the next morning, only to find another Sir already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you guys. Your support means everything to me, thank you for being so sweet and enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's always nerve-wrecking writing fanfics for a new fandom and you guys welcomed me beautifully <3 
> 
> We'll have one more chapter, maybe almost an epilogue...but I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know if you want more or less smut, the voice of the people is the voice of God LOL thanks for reading and keep commenting to let me know your thoughts <3

The next morning, when Colin arrived at the Featheringtons, he could hear his favourite laughter alongside Sir Eowan’s, and something ached on his chest. That laughter belonged to his awful jokes, certainly not around a stupid baronet.

“Miss Penelope,” the butler directed him to their very green room. No, not in plants just ornaments and the most varieties of shades of green at walls and furniture. “Miss Colin Bridgerton for you.”

“I must go, Penelope.” The man rose from his chair, where he sat way too close to her. _Penelope? Since when had he such intimacy?_

“Thank you for the visit, Sir Eowan, it was a pleasure, indeed.” She blushed as she nodded, Colin hated it all.

“I told you, call me John. I hope to see you soon.”

“Goodbye, John.”

As the man left, eyeing Penelope, he couldn’t help but doing the same. Her hair fell on waves pinned partially illuminating her peach skin. Her dress was blue, that only called attention for the oceans of her eyes and the her delicate red-head. What had he been doing all his life that he missed the gorgeous woman Penelope Featherington had become?

“Colin!” She seemed surprised at his call, “I didn’t imagine you would visit today.”

“No, today was John’s turn.” He knew he had been a bit sarcastic, but he couldn’t help it the bitter taste on his mouth.

“Yes, I shall think Sir Eowan had a better conversation and better looks.” He commented with a sarcastic grin before she could say anything.

“You wound me this time, my lord. You know your company is always my favourite.” She smiled, both hands on her waist.

“Now you are just stroking my ego.” He genuinely smiled.

“I would never.” She pointed out a seat for him. “Eloise would never let me.”, and giggled.

“She loves me the most, she would.” Colin shrugged.

“So, tell me…what is it that you need?” Their dog asked her to come up her lap and she let him. Everyone was drawn to her, he could see why. Penelope was light, warmth. Who wouldn’t want to be around her? How had anyone else, other than stupid Sir Eowan missed it? Well, he wasn’t complaining.

“Must I need something to visit?” Colin asked charmingly.

“You always have.” She said playing with the little thing.

“I heard you are to be engaged, and thought as your friend, I should use my time as your companion as much as I can before you become a respectable married lady.” He said, his heart aching, even if he had not heard such rumours anywhere. Maybe pushing his luck would get him answers.

“Married? To whom? Newton? Kate certainly enjoys bringing him to us and I do dote on him.” She mocked his affirmation and he noticed the idea of her getting married seemed quite surreal to her, he hated it. She was beautiful and brilliant, who wouldn’t want to marry her?

“Be serious.” He said.

“Sir Eowan is courting me, it’s true, but nothing more yet.” She put the little dog down and was as direct as possible.

“And nothing less?” He bit his lip, trying to contain his happiness.

“Whatever do you mean?” She looked at his puzzled.

“Pen, I…” Colin seemed nervous. He was nervous around her, what was happening?

“You…” She said.

“May I court you?” He almost whispered.

“Excuse me?” Penelope couldn’t believe her ears.

“May I court you?” He asked again.

“This is not funny, Colin. I heard your words loud and clear, you will never marry Penelope Featherington, why give yourself the trouble of a courting?” Now she was almost angry, as if she felt mocked.

“Maybe I changed my mind.” He said, more decided, his intense green eyes on her.

“Maybe I haven’t changed mine.” She said angrily.

“Maybe I can help you.” He said and approached her, bringing her body to touch his, every part of her front touching his.

She could feel his desire, and he could feel the soft skin of her hand holding his. No kiss, not yet. The anticipation was killing him, but it had been years before he could truly open his eyes, he wanted to enjoy it. Years and years led them there, and he wanted to savour every second of it.

“Will you kiss me?” She asked, and his resolve dissolved. He held her waist to him and kissed her heavily. He wanted to be soft, sweet but his desire burned for her. He burned for Penelope, little Pen. He didn’t understand what it was, only that he needed more.

His hands travelled to her behind, which he squeezed and was satisfied to find her full; his hands sliding through her side, caressing her through the fabric straight to her breast and his right hand full of her outstanding backside.

Penelope was in heaven, not even in her wildest dreams she’d imagined herself out of her dark corner, in the middle of her living room kissing Colin. His hands were everywhere, so hers shyly began traveling as well.

“Whatever would Whistledown write about this.” He whispered through her lips.

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” She giggled.

“Pen, I…I want this.” The words left his mouth before his brain could catch up to it. “I want you to be my wife.” There, he said it. A large silence followed, one that scared him and almost broke his heart.

“There are things, Colin. Things about me you don’t know.” Her low voice said, she didn’t want him to marry half of her.

“I’ve known you for most of my life, I doubt there is anything that would have me change my mind.” He was loving as he said it, bringing her both hands to her lips.

“Again, you’d be surprised.” She whispered.

“Don’t answer me now, answer me later. May I call on you tomorrow? Without other gentlemen’s companies.” He smiled nervously, he never imagined himself so nervous, afraid of a ‘NO’.

She giggled.

“There is no competition, Colin. There never was.” He felt his chest warm up at that.

She could see he was disappointed at her lack of response, but he understands. He wants her, but he understands her pace.

“Tomorrow, then.” He kissed her lips once again, and she flushed, which he found adorably considering where his hands were a moment ago that she would flush at such thing.

“Tomorrow.” She took the initiative this time, kissing him back. He smiled silly and left, leaving Lady Whistledown to her thoughts and Penelope Featherington to her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO???  
> Want to read him finding out about whistledown? if she accepts the proposal? what else comes next??? Let me know! Thanks for beautiful, amazing beta msmiholiveira and my friends who read it first to see if I wouldn't screw it up, you guys are everything <3
> 
> plus, anyone noticed my kathony easter egg with newton? CAN SHONDA ANNOUNCE HER ALREADY? DAMMIT!!! Love you guys, thanks for everything. Next stop will be a fan favorite, can't wait to post it! <3  
> Comment below and let me know your thoughts :)


	4. You left me no choice but to stay here forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their future is decided at a carriage ride, defining her corner to stay forever. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for staying with me on this, it's been an absolute pleasure. For me to write and to read your comments as well! I'm so happy to share this last chapter with you guys, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3  
> Thanks to my beautiful beta msmiholiveira for helping and correcting, making everything make more sense! :)  
> Te amo!

_When he decided to call on her the next day, he didn’t expect her to take a public carriage to a far-away place; which he followed, where did she think she was going? More than just jealousy, he was worried for her safety. This parts of London weren’t safe for a Lady._

_Oh, he didn’t expect what he would find as he entered that church. Many things, yes. Maybe even the most unbelievable sorts but never to find out Penelope Featherington is Lady Whistledown._

_Not in a million years._

_Back in the carriage, he had no words for her. Lady Whistledown. Penelope, his Penelope was Lady Whistledown._

She wasn’t meeting another man or doing anything necessarily wrong except ending her career as the town’s most prolific colunist. How could he miss it? How could he not see that Penelope was her all along?

His jealousy, long forgotten was now taken by rage, followed by fear, then back to rage.

“Was that why you denied me?”

“I didn’t want to marry you without you knowing all sides of me.”

“Why on Earth wouldn’t you let Cressida have this, Penelope? You could be saved, no one would come for you. Now you’re stuck on this woman hunt and they’re coming for you. How can I protect you like this….You infuriating woman???” He was mad, she realized, but she also knew there was no way in hell she would ever let THAT woman have the merits of years of her hard work.

“I couldn’t let _her_ claim my life’s work.”

“PEN, YOU COULD HAVE. YOU SHOULD HAVE.”

“No, anyone but her.”

He wanted to scream and fight but instead he was overwhelmed by a need to protect of this amazing, brilliant woman. So he did the unexpected, he kissed her senseless. The carriage was far from home and they had enough time to talk, right now he needed her and he needed to hear her say the words.

“Penelope Featherington, I don’t want a life without you. My vixen, my love, I want to be your husband and you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Lady Whistledown?”

“I’ve put her to rest.”

“Then Pen, will you marry me already?”

“Yes, Colin, I will.”

* * *

As soon as she gave him her confirmation, the world around him changed. He could have jumped in joy, the woman he loved had said yes, not in words per se but in every way that mattered, so he did what all men in love would have: he kissed her senseless.

At some point, he didn’t remember how, Penelope was sitting on his lap and his hands traveling her soft form. She was all soft and all his, the thought gave him joy. His hands easily found her full breasts and he decided there was nothing he liked better than its weight on his hands as his lips sucked her ear and she rubbed herself on his hardness. Had she any idea what that hardness meant?

How he burned for her? How her touch set his body alight?

He laid her on the carriage, mentally thanking his family’s money for the largeness of the device and looked in her eyes before anything else. So he took her lips in his as his hands caressed her breasts over the fabric, imagining how they would feel hand in hand, her hips meeting his, rejoicing on the tiny little noises he could hear on the back of her throat.

Nothing ever sounded sexier.

He pulled her skirts and felt her legs beneath the socks as he took one, then two. She could not leave the carriage dishevelled but she could and would leave without it, it would be his to hold until he could take everything from her.

“You know, I never wanted him.”

“Who?”

“Sir Eowan.”

“Penelope, how dare you. Don’t let Portia hears you, he was a baronete”

“I prefer my hopeless wanderer.”

“I’m not hopeless anymore, neither will I be a wanderer.”

“Why is that?” She said as she kissed his lips.

“I found my anchor. I found you.” He said and kissed her again, not knowing how she enjoyed his weight on her.

“I dreamt many many times over this.” She whispered.

“I know.” He whispered, “sorry It took me so long.”

“You are just in time.”

As soon as they arrived at her house, her hair was a bird’s nest, his outfit mostly out of place and their lips red as blood, he was hard and she was feeling a sort of wetness a respectable young woman doesn’t get to feel before marriage. But both were happy, immensely happy, and as he left the carriage with her to propose to Portia, he knew he’d found home and he would never ever leave again, not without his love. She also found her corner of the world, and his name was Colin Bridgerton.

* * *

A week later, at the engagement dinner, both lovebirds were as happy as a newly-engaged couple can be, stolen kisses in the ballroom corners and holding hands, speaking to guests in their best smiles and exploding in happiness.

What both didn't saw was the click of champagne Lady Danbury and Violet Bridgerton made as they celebrated the couple and another happy ending for another romantic mission. Who could it be next? Eloise was too strong-willed to let herself fall into their schemes, and Francesca had something she was yet to share, her mother was certain her worry around Michael wasn’t simply family concern. Hyacinth, who knows. Lady Danbury did have a charming grandson….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your things in the comments and what else you'd like to read, soon enough I'll be coming up with a Modern AU with all our favorite Bridgerton couples <3  
> I hope you stick for the ride, thanks for all the love <3

**Author's Note:**

> SO???  
> excited for more???  
> We have two other chapters and I hope you guys like it! <3  
> I do accept requests and yes, I'm trying to fit Bridgerton pairs into folklore/evermore songs and I do accept ideas hahahahaha  
> Love you all, hope you enjoy it, PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! <333


End file.
